


The Honeymoon

by heyyoungblood



Series: Bucky/Reader ~ One-shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyoungblood/pseuds/heyyoungblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of "Marry Me" <br/>Its yours and Buckys honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon

You and Bucky walked into the hotel. You guys got the room key and once you was on your floor he stopped outside the door and picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bed. He lied you down and hovered over top of you, both arms on each side of you. He kissed you then stopped and stared at you.   
  
  
“What?” You asked slightly worried.  
  
  
“nothing, its just are you sure you”re ready, I mean we can wait another night or what ever..” he rambled obviously nervous about something.  
  
  
you shushed him by kissing him. You pulled away, “I know you’re worried about your arm…” You said and gave him a reassuring smile. “and to answer your question I will not wait another night for this. I want this. I’ve wanted this since we started dating.” You said with a smirk and laughed.  
  
  
Bucky chuckled. “You’re so beautiful (name)” He said and brushed some hair out of your face. He leaned down and kissed you but this time with more passion and lust. He looked at you with a look as if he was asking permission. You nodded. He unzipped you dress and slid it off and threw it on the floor. He traced up and down your sides and he smiled “Beautiful” He muttered. You laughed and then ran your hands through his hair. He took of his clothes so he was wearing nothing but his boxers. he laid back down on top of you and pulled you closer to him. He smiled and you smiled then he trailed kisses up and down your neck to your collar bone and back up t your lips. You moaned and he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled the blankets over you two and then the rest of the night was all love and lust with them. (im not good at writing smut soo..)  
  
  
  
that night you guys lay next to each other. Bucky holding you in his arms. He kissed the top of your head. “I love you (name) Barnes” He said and smiled.   
  
  
You smiled and looked at him “I love you too.” You said and rolled over to face him.   
  
  
You guys stared a each other for a moment then Bucky spoke “you up for round two?” He asked with a smirk.  
  
  
You smiled but shook your head “maybe in the morning but right now im exhausted.”   
  
  
Bucky smiled and replied “okay, go to sleep. I love you” he said and kissed you slowly and sweetly. He pulled away and spoke “goodnight (name)”.  
  
  
You closed your eyes and muttered “Goodnight”   
  
Bucky layed there and stared at the ceiling thinking about your guys’s future. He smiled. You two are finally married now. You are happy and he is happy. He loves you. You love him. Thats all he ever wanted in life was to get married and have a family. He’s married now, next is to have a family of his own…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) comments and kudos are very much appreciated.   
> My Tumblr is http://i-am-bucky--barnes.tumblr.com/  
> Follow me if want to :)


End file.
